


Support: Makalov and Marcia

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Fire Emblem Supports [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: (we all know how well that's gonna go), Gen, Makalov promises he can be better, Makalov snaps (kinda), Marcia is done with Makalov, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as Makalov saw Marcia pushing through the crowd with a furious look on her face, he should have known that he was screwed, but instead of finding a good place to hide he just faced her, with his usual idiotic smile on his face.</p><p>Written for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. C support

**Author's Note:**

> I've always been perplexed by the fact that Makalov and Marcia didn't have a support despite being siblings; I think it would have added a lot to their characters, and that's also why I'm trying to make this support less comical than how it would have probably been if the devs had actually done it. I hope you don't mind!

As soon as Makalov saw Marcia pushing through the crowd with a furious look on her face, he should have known that he was screwed, but instead of finding a good place to hide he just faced her, with his usual idiotic smile on his face.

 

\- Makalov!-, she called him.

Oh no. She was really angry, he could tell from her voice.

\- Hi, Marcia-, he replied, trying his best to hide how nervous he actually was.

 

 

He knew it from experience: whenever his sister was mad, it was bad, really bad, especially if he was the cause of her angry mood.

 

 

\- Is there something I can do for you?-, he also added.

\- What were you exactly doing yesterday?-, she questioned, expecting a clear answer.

 

Damn. It was even worse than he had imagined.

 

\- Nothing interesting-, he replied, as vague as always.

He really wanted to tell her he had things to do but he couldn’t even open his mouth to speak again that Marcia interrupted him.

\- Don’t lie to me! I saw you-, she exclaimed, knowing already what Makalov was trying to do.

\- Are you sure it was me? You must have mistaken me for somebody else-, he said, trying to buy some time to think about a way to escape from that discussion.

\- I recognized your stupid hair-, she replied.

 

Hearing that Makalov’s hand instinctively went through his hair; hers wasn’t so different from his, but he knew better than to say it out loud: it would have made her even more furious, and he didn’t want nor need that.

 

He remained silent for a while, attempting to find some excuses to tell her but, at that point, there wasn’t much he could have done; she wasn’t probably going to believe him anyway.

Marcia remained where she was and it was clear that she wouldn’t have left until she got what she was there for: an explanation.

 

\- Well… they were just… old acquaintances of mine-, he replied.

 

He hadn’t told her everything – for example, that they were also his creditors- but at least what he had said wasn’t completely a lie.

\- We were just hanging out-, he also added to make things more credible.

\- You know, with the war and everything we hadn’t seen each other for a long time…-.

 

That was also true.

He had believed that they had finally left him for dead, but unfortunately they had found him, but he would have been much happier if they hadn’t.

 

\- Whatever-, Marcia cut him off, and Makalov wasn’t really sure if she believed him or not.

\- I don’t want to see them around the camp anymore or I’ll have to talk with Ike-, she menaced.

 

Makalov got paler.

They probably weren’t going to stop stalking him until he got their money – which he didn’t have at the moment- and they certainly wouldn’t have taken kindly if he told them to leave him alone but, if she really told the commander about it, it would have been bad too.

 

He couldn’t decide which scenario was worse for him.

 

\- S-sure thing-, he said, smiling despite the fact that he was starting to panic.

 

Marcia sighed.

\- Just… please, try to act like a responsible person just for once-, she said before, finally, leaving him alone.

 

Makalov sighed too.

He had gotten caught up into a horrible situation and now he had to think quickly of something to get out of it, or else it was over for him.


	2. B support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- You think we’ve lost them?-, Makalov asked, still looking around, fearing that someone would pop out from nowhere to attack them.

\- You think we’ve lost them?-, Makalov asked, still looking around, fearing that someone would pop out from nowhere to attack them.

\- Yes, we’re too far for them to catch up-, Marcia answered, stroking lovingly her Pegasus.

 

Thank Ashera she had decided to bring it with her while she was following his brother, or else they would had been forced to fight, even if they were outnumbered.

 

\- And now-, she said, turning her head towards her brother, - Would you care to explain what’s going on? Why those people were attacking you?-.

\- Did you get into trouble, again?!-.

 

Makalov sighed.

He really didn’t want to tell her, mostly because he knew that it would have made her even madder than she already was, but there was no way to escape from that situation.

\- Well, trouble now… Don’t say it like that… eheheh… ehehe… eh…-, he said, trying to stall for time, something he had become very good at, but the angry look in Marcia’s eyes had been enough to make him stop.

 

\- Um, so… I might still owe them some money-, he said without even looking at her.

 

 

She always managed to make him feel ashamed for his way of life, at least better than everyone and everything else.

 

 

\- What, really?-, Marcia exclaimed, incredulous.

\- After what I told you, after all Ike has done to pay your debts!-.

\- Hey, wait!-, Makalov interrupted her, - I was going to pay today. I had been able to save something, but they said it wasn’t enough!-.

While he was talking he instinctively put his hands ahead of him, like he was about to protect himself from getting hit.

 

 

When she used that tone with him, she was really scary.

 

 

\- Then why didn’t you say anything before, you monkey brain?-, Marcia pressed.

\- Um… I…-, Makalov started to say, but he didn’t know how to continue. In fact he remained silent for a while.

 

\- Well…-, he tried, then.

\- I didn’t know the commander was going to pay my debts, and when he said he had done it I didn’t think about checking if it was actually true-, he concluded, feeling somehow really proud about that quick explanation.

 

\- You know, you’ve really changed-, Marcia said.

\- Excuse me?-, he asked, not really sure about where that conversation was going now.

\- Since you’ve left home you haven’t been the same-, she continued, - What would everyone back in our village think if they saw you right now?-.

 

\- Well, you know-, Makalov started to reply, after a long pause, - You may be the most virtuous person ever, but good intentions die soon in the real world-.

He didn’t sound like himself anymore; something about what Marcia had said was rubbing him the wrong way.

\- The only people that have it good here are the ones who don’t deserve it, people that are even worse than me, so stop scolding me. I may even start to act like a good person but it’s not gonna change anything-.

 

After that outburst he seemed to be back to his senses.

\- Um, I mean-, he started to say, fidgeting nervously.

\- We should go back to the base. They may need us-, he concluded as he started to leave, without even waiting for Marcia.

 

She was still speechless; she hadn’t expected such an outburst, and she had never seen him like that.

 

\- Makalov, wait!-, she exclaimed, hopping on her Pegasus, but it seemed that he hadn’t heard her.


	3. A support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Marcia. Do you have a moment

\- Hi, Marcia. Do you have a moment?-, Makalov asked, fidgeting nervously.

\- What is it?-, she replied, more abruptly than she actually intended.

\- Well…-, Makalov started, - We didn’t have any chance to talk after… you know…-.

 

It was useless. It would have been better to get straight to point immediately.

\- Look, I wanted to apologize for what I said last time-, he said.

 

That was definitely something Marcia wasn’t expecting.

\- It’s fine… I think-, she replied, unsure about what to say.

 

\- You were right-, Makalov continued, - I did change since I’ve left home. Trust me, nobody knows that more than me. What I don’t know actually is why I got so angry last time, maybe I was just nervous-.

If his sister didn’t know him better he could have fooled her.

 

\- Liar-, she called him out, in fact, - You know it-.

Makalov sighed and he said:

\- Perceptive as always, my dear sister-.

After a moment of silence he spoke again.

\- It’s just… I didn’t like the way you assumed to know everything about me-, he revealed.

\- And, well, the world isn’t as you think it is. What the Holy Guard had taught you doesn’t work for a lot of us. Not everybody is a hero-.

 

\- This doesn’t mean you can’t try to become one, am I right?-, Marcia replied, - Or you’d rather live recklessly as you’re doing right now?-.

Makalov seemed still skeptical, so she continued:

\- If you don’t want to do it for yourself, at least do it for the people who worry about you-.

\- Like you?-, Makalov asked.

\- Of course, you dummy-, Marcia replied, - Of course I worry about you-.

\- I kept searching for you for all this time!-, she added.

\- Ah. Sorry about that, by the way-, he replied.

 

\- Look, I’m really trying to be a better person, ok?-, he then continued, - But it seems that no matter what I can’t stay out of trouble-.

Marcia was about to say something but Makalov didn’t give her time.

\- I’m starting to think that maybe it’s my approach to things to be wrong, that maybe I should start completely over-.

He made a little pause before continuing.

\- Once the war ends I was thinking about going back to Begnion and try my luck there. Maybe this time things will go differently-.

 

\- Promise me you’ll try your hardest-, Marcia said and Makalov smiled.

\- Of course-, he replied, and then he opened his arms towards her.

\- Come here-, he said and, after a moment of hesitation, Marcia got closer and she hugged him.

 

\- I really hope it will be different this time-, she muttered, her experience reminding her to not trust everything his brother said.

\- Mmh? Did you say something?-, he asked.

\- That you’re a big doofus-, she replied.

Makalov laughed.

\- I love you too, sis-.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, this being PoR we know where Makalov's resolve goes, but still...  
> I'll be back making more supports, in the future, but next time it will be about FE8.


End file.
